


El mayor deseo

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Regulus sólo quería saber algo sobre Severus.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	El mayor deseo

—…como el espejo de Oesed —explicaba, en voz baja, inclinándose por un costado del caldero, que le devolvía una imagen sobre la superficie plateada del líquido que lo llenaba.

Severus arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una vieja historia —Regulus le restó importancia con un gesto—; Kreacher me la contó cuando era niño. Se supone que es un espejo mágico que te muestra lo que más deseas en el mundo…

—Eso no suena muy difícil.

—Es el deseo del corazón, no cualquier tontería —alegó él, con un deje incrédulo—. La persona más feliz del mundo sólo se vería a sí misma.

Pasaron unos instantes en un silencio que era sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la varilla de Severus al mezclar.

Estaba bastante seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso no pensaba que hablarían de "deseos del corazón" y harían pociones de propiedades no letales, cuando les cedió ese laboratorio en plena guerra. Pero Regulus era un chico todavía. Ese año y pocos meses que los separaban parecían un abismo de vez en cuando; mientras Severus se concentraba en un veneno que no fuese afectado por el bezoar, Regulus hacía… _eso_.

—Deberías verlo —opinó Regulus, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla sobre la palma, desde un ángulo en que todavía pudiese apreciar la imagen que la poción le presentaba.

—Tú deberías ayudarme a cortar semillas de fuego para el antídoto de esto.

Al oírlo, Regulus se sobresaltó.

—¿Lo vas a probar en alguien?

—¿De qué otro modo sabré si funciona?

—¿Y quién va a tomarlo…?

Severus apretó la mandíbula y guardó silencio. De nuevo.

—Severus…

—Prefiero no preguntar —respondió, más bajo—, un mago con mala suerte, un mestizo, un muggle. No es asunto nuestro. ¿O sugieres que seamos voluntarios para beberlo?

Regulus no le contestó. Observó su poción plateada por un rato, dándole vueltas a las ideas que rondaban su cabeza desde que salió de Hogwarts.

—¿Sabes qué veo? —susurró—. A mi madre, a mi padre, a mi hermano…una familia feliz y unida. Tú estás al lado de Sirius, y por una vez, se llevan bien.

Cuando se fijó en él, Severus ya no agitaba la varilla dentro de la poción. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su tarea, al tiempo que pasaba la página de su libro de instrucciones con la otra mano.

—Ven aquí y corta esas malditas semillas, Regulus, no quiero una varita en mi garganta cuando vuelvan…

—Primero ven y mira —insistió Regulus, frunciendo el ceño—, sólo será un segundo. Y te ayudaré después, para que termines más rápido.

Severus suspiró, apagó el fuego bajo el caldero, y se aproximó. Lo apuntó de la forma más amenazadora que podía, con la varilla.

—Gritaré hasta que tengas pesadillas con mi voz, si me maldicen por tus juegos…

—Tu oclumancia no te dejaría gritar tanto —Regulus negó—, ni el Lord permitiría que torturaran a su nuevo favorito por un tonto veneno.

Severus tenía la impresión de que no era otro "tonto veneno". Fuese lo que fuese que quería, había sido explícito en que luciese como agua y llenase un gran envase ornamentado de cristal.

Se acercó al caldero para inclinarse por uno de sus costados. _Y miró._

Regulus contuvo el aliento por un instante.

—¿Y bien…?

—Nada.

Silencio. Luego un murmullo vacilante:

—¿Qué?

—Nada —repitió Severus, volviéndose hacia él—, no veo nada. Ni mi reflejo, ni nada. Una simple poción plateada en un viejo caldero de latón…

No sabía si Regulus lucía más decepcionado, aturdido, o preocupado.

—Eso no debería ser posible, Severus…

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y regresó a su asiento.

—Ven aquí y corta las semillas; no lo repetiré otra vez.

Regulus avanzó hacia el armario de ingredientes, arrastrando los pies. Él lo observó de reojo; no pensó que su respuesta le afectaría tanto.

—Va a resultar que Sirius tenía razón en una cosa —Oyó que decía, al moverse de vuelta. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a cortar las semillas—: sí eres un _emo_.

Severus rodó los ojos y lo ignoró. Trabajaron rápido y en silencio. De vez en cuando, notaba que Regulus lo veía de forma disimulada, con una angustia palpable, pero evitarle un disgusto al mago oscuro más fuerte que conocían era prioridad sobre hablar de sentimientos y visiones en los calderos.

Cuando terminaron, Regulus se encargó de envasar las primeras dosis de la poción. Severus decidió tirar el líquido plateado del segundo caldero, antes de que los demás Mortífagos llegasen.

Al pararse junto al caldero, la superficie plateada onduló para mostrarle una imagen diferente. El Regulus de la poción sonreía. Iba sin túnica, los brazos al descubierto. No tenía una Marca Tenebrosa.

Severus se deshizo de la estúpida poción y limpió el caldero.


End file.
